Roommates
by Windfield
Summary: Sonic had a sleepover in Shadow's apartment for one night. Oneshot.


There is no actual plot here. It is just an attempt to see how things would have been like if Sonic and Shadow were roommates for one night. A quick one-shot.

* * *

**Roommates**

**9.00 p.m**

"Here are the rules," he said. "No late-night delivery." He held out a finger as he said that.

"No midnight snacks." He held out the second finger.

"No late-night movies." He held out the third finger.

"No dirty kitchen." He held out the fourth finger.

And so, it went on.

"No music."

"No guests."

"No dirty sneakers on my carpets."

"No wise-cracks."

"No jokes."

"No snoring."

"No sleep-walking."

"No noise."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Shadow, aren't you exaggerating the rules a little too much? It's only going to be one night…"

"And most importantly," said Shadow firmly. "Keep that loud-mouth of yours shut."

"Okay, okay," the blue hedgehog said. He took hold of his luggage and lamented, "Are you done with your rules? Can I go in now?"

"Not yet, Faker," said Shadow. He pointed at Sonic's sneakers. "Keep your running sneakers outside. I don't wear shoes or slippers indoors."

Sonic moaned. Why did Shadow have to be this difficult? He knelt down and unbuckled his shoes. Once done, he looked at Shadow and asked, "Where can I put them?"

The black hedgehog pointed at the shoe rack beside the front door. Sonic took the hint and placed his sneakers there.

"Well?" the blue hedgehog asked.

The older hedgehog eyed on Sonic. He examined the blue hedgehog from head to toe. When he was satisfied, he gave Sonic a thumb up and said, "You're good." Shadow moved aside and allowed the blue speedster in.

"Finally," said Sonic.

Relieved, the blue hedgehog walked in. He looked around. Sonic was impressed. For a moody hedgehog, Shadow was able to keep his apartment looked tidy and cheery. He had expected something worse.

"Nice place," Sonic commented.

But Shadow did not respond.

"So," asked Sonic. "Where's the bathroom?"

"It's behind the kitchen. You can't miss it."

Sonic gleefully smiled. "Great," he said. "I have been dying for a bath here."

---

**9.30 p.m**

Shadow was in his bedroom, making his bed.

"Cool!" he heard Sonic said.

The blue hedgehog walked into the bedroom. He held his towel and was using it to dry his ears. Once done, he simply tossed the towel aside and hurled onto the bed. For a while, Sonic simply laid there. Shadow gave him a cold glare.

"What?"

"One more minute on my bed and I'm going to kill you," said Shadow threateningly.

Sonic quickly got up.

"Where do I sleep then?" he asked.

"There," said Shadow as he pointed to a mattress next to the bed.

He went up to his cupboard and took out a pillow and a blanket.

"Here." The black hedgehog tossed the pillow and the blanket to Sonic. Sonic caught them. "Don't you wrecked them," he warned.

---

**10.00 p.m**

It was already 10 o'clock at night. Sonic was already sleeping on his mattress. However, Shadow was still staying awake. He was reading his book. He was trying to concentrate on his reading. However, he was much too distracted with Sonic's loud snores.

The black hedgehog gritted his teeth. Frustrated, he tossed a pillow right onto the blue hedgehog's head.

Sonic snorted. "Wha-what?" he said groggily. However, seconds later, he was back to his deep slumber.

Shadow sighed. That fake hedgehog was sleeping like a pig!

---

**11.00a.m**

Concluding that he was unable to sleep in his bedroom, Shadow decided to move to the living room. He lied on his cushion and closed his eyes. He almost dozed off. However…

_Ring! Ring!_

The phone suddenly rang. Shadow groaned. He was about to get up to pick it up when he heard Sonic yelled, "I get it. I get it."

The blue hedgehog turned on the lights. Quickly, he dashed to the phone and answered, "Yes?"

Sonic's face brightened. "You got the tickets?" Shadow heard Sonic said. "That's great!"

The black hedgehog shook his head. He could not believe this…

---

**1.30 a.m**

Sonic had been at the phone for more than 2 hours now. Shadow groaned. He decided to move back to his bedroom.

Much to the black hedgehog's frustration, it took only a few minutes after he had gone back to the bedroom for Sonic to return to his mattress.

Shadow heard the door creaked open and Sonic walked in. The blue hedgehog yawned. He waved at Shadow and bid him a 'Good night'. With that, Sonic went back to his sleeping.

It took another half an hour before Shadow could finally get his own sleep….

---

**3.00 a.m**

It was only after Shadow's first hour of sleep that he heard a loud ringing in his bedroom. It awakened both the hedgehogs.

"Sonic," Shadow yelled. "What the hell is that noise?"

Sonic looked around. He found the source of the noise.

"Oh," Sonic exclaimed. "It's my alarm clock."

He held it and pushed onto the button that was at the top of the clock. The ringing stopped.

"Alarm clock?" Shadow exclaimed. "Since when did you have an alarm clock?"

"Since yesterday," the blue hedgehog explained. "The concert is supposed to be today. Remember? I can't possibly miss it."

Shadow checked on his watch. It read: 3:02 a.m. "This early?" the black hedgehog asked in disbelief.

"Nah. The concert is at 7. I just set my alarm wrongly."

"What?!?" He simply could not believe this… He glared at Sonic angrily and clenched his fists.

"Out!" Shadow yelled. "Out!!" He kicked the blue hedgehog out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Sonic looked back at the door, frowning. Geesh, what was wrong with him?

"Shadow," Sonic called as he knocked on the door. "You forgot my…"

Unexpectedly, Shadow opened the door and threw the younger hedgehog's blanket and pillow out of the bedroom.

Sonic caught them while he nearly lost his balance.

He looked back at the cushions at where Shadow had lied on earlier that night. The blue speedster sighed.

He might as well get himself some more shut-eye. It won't be till the next 3 hours that the sun rise.

---

**6. a.m**

He wanted to get some more sleep. But he couldn't. He twisted and turned on his bed but his eyes remained opened. He groaned. He got up from his bed and tidied his bedroom.

He groggily walked out of his room and saw that the younger hedgehog was already wide awake. In fact, Sonic was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"Morning, Shadow," said Sonic cheerily.

If he hadn't been so tired, he would have screamed and yelled at Sonic for using the kitchen without his permission. Instead, Shadow chose to ignore Sonic. The black hedgehog went up to his front door and fetched his morning papers.

He went back to the kitchen and put his papers on the dining table. He decided that he would read the papers later.

He walked to the fridge and opened it. Shadow frowned. Some of the things in the fridge were missing. He turned around to look at the blue hedgehog.

The younger hedgehog was toasting some bread.

"Sonic," said Shadow. He sounded tired. "What the hell are you making?"

"Chilli dogs," the blue hedgehog replied.

He held up a plate of chilidogs and shoved it in front of Shadow. "You want some?" Without waiting for a reply, Sonic took one for himself and started eating.

Shadow gave Sonic a disgusted look.

"Is that the only thing you can make?"

Sonic merely shrugged his shoulders. His cheeks were puffing out and crumbs of bread were spewing out of his mouth. Shadow frowned at this lack of manners. He heaved a sigh and rubbed his head with his hand. "Just…" said Shadow. "Get out of my sight. You disgust me."


End file.
